


Fire and Brimstone

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, First Aid, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: It was difficult before Percy and Annabeth fell, before the crew gained a new, unknown member. Now, after Rome, it got worse. Everyone has a limit until their stress catches up. That's why it's nice to have a method of releasing stress.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this one's based purely on spite. I kept seeing a lot of "tHeRe TeEnS1!! tEeNaGeRs DoNt Do SeX tHiNgS!1" and got really fed up with it so uhhhh this happened. I've got more spite-fueled ideas for soldezangelo as a whole and the different pairings in it. For now, please accept this humble 3k words of teens dealing with their emotions in poor ways.
> 
> OH! Also, the Italian was entirely based on a quick google search and my history with Spanish. I've no idea if puttano is actually a word or not and I've no idea if I used correct grammar. If you know, please let me know.

Leo and Jason arrived back on the ship looking a little more worse for wear. Nico assessed them both, checking for obvious damages.

“Did you get my knife back?” Piper was anxious to have her mirrored blade back. Jason pulled it out of his bag and held it out to her.

“Well, what else did you find?” Hazel asked, joining the crew from below deck, Frank on her heels. Nico thought Frank was a good kid, if not overly serious at times.

“Well, we found an astrolabe, which is absolutely amazing because of the technological possibilities. I can make this baby so much-” Leo started and Nico had to bite his cheek from saying something rude. “-book of Triptolemus. We think that may be where we have to go next.”

A quick conversation and Hazel set course for Venice. As the crew broke apart to do whatever they did in between stops, Nico caught Leo lifting his shirt a little bit and Nico saw why. There were healing wounds that looked red and irritated. Leo huffed and dropped the shirt. Nico scowled and started making his way over to him.

“Hey, those look bad.” He muttered, avoiding Leo’s eyes.

“What?”

“The cuts on your side. They look infected.” Nico finally glanced up at him.

“Is that why they’re not healing?” Leo tried to joke it off, as usual, but Nico was a pro at keeping a straight face.

“C’mon, let’s go to the infirmary. Obviously you don’t know how to clean your wounds.” Nico started walking down into the depths of the boat not checking if Leo would follow. He walked into the little room with three cots and started pulling out supplies. A small ambrosia square, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, gauze pads and tape.

“Take your shirt off and lay down.”

Leo hovered in the doorway a moment, seeming unsure about everything. Then he must’ve figured it out inside because he stepped into the room and began unbuttoning his shirt. Nico forced his eyes down to focus on something other than Leo.

“Okay, I’m down.” Leo’s voice rang from the cot and Nico brought over all his supplies. He held out the ambrosia square.

“Eat this.” Leo took the food. “And try not to scream.” Nico allowed himself a small smile as he poured hydrogen peroxide on a cloth and ran the cloth down the other boy’s side. He felt Leo tense up under the onslaught of the sting. Without pausing, Nico continued to rake the cloth down Leo’s wounds.

“Shit, could you be a little more gentle?” Leo hissed. Nico glanced up at his face and saw his eyes were dark with an emotion he’d never seen before in Leo’s eyes. Nico continued scraping the infected scabs off. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

“This one’s gonna hurt even more.” Nico stated, pushing a towel under Leo’s side and started pouring the liquid over the wounds and watching it bubble up as it cleared out impurities under Leo’s skin.

“Jesus christ!” Leo tried to sit up and hunch over but Nico, already seeing it coming, pinned Leo back onto the cot.

“Don’t move. We don’t need you bleeding anymore than you already are.” Nico stared at Leo, trying to keep it from turning into a glare. He glanced down and saw the ambrosia was starting to work its magic in closing the cuts.

“Where did this even come from?” Nico asked. Leo grinded his teeth and looked away.

“From a falling roof in Rome.” Nico leaned off of the other boy. Rome? He’d been dealing with these since Rome? Nico wasn’t sure whether he was worried or attracted right now. Sure, Rome wasn’t that long ago, but not only did he manage to pull them all out of the collapsing room, he secured the Athena Parthenos  _ and _ hunted down Kerkopes. That took a lot of strength.

“You try to do half of what I’ve done with-” Leo spat.

“No, I’m not scowling.” Nico retorted. “I’m...in awe. You’ve done a lot with a growing infection.”

Leo let his head fall back and he glared at the ceiling. Nico grabbed a dry cloth and began patting the wounded area dry. Leo spoke, almost imperceptibly.

“It’s still not enough.”

Nico’s gaze shot up again.

“Not enough? You’re the entire reason we’re still on this trip. That we can still be fighting.”

“That’s easy. But keeping team morale? Impossible. A good captain should do both.”

Nico sat there gawking at the boy. “Are you actually stupid?”

“I’m sorry?”

Nico ignored him in favor of layering gauze pads on the wound and taping it up. He let his hand rest on Leo’s side when he spoke again.

“Are you actually stupid?” Nico couldn’t understand how Leo could think he wasn’t doing enough. “You do realize there are 7 of you on this quest? There’s 6 other people to split roles with. You don’t have to do it all by yourself.”

Leo glanced away from Nico’s eyes to his hand and that’s when Nico realized he was still touching Leo’s side. He withdrew his hand like it was burned.

“You’re pretty full of yourself to think you don’t need the other people on this ship.” Nico left Leo sitting shirtless on the cot.

++++

The next time Nico and Leo were alone together, Nico was in the infirmary checking himself for any leftover plantlike characteristics after his encounter with Triptolemus. It was accidental that Leo had come in and even more an accident when he watched Nico pluck a leaf off his shoulder.

“Damn, agriculturists. They’re all-”

“You’re bleeding.” Leo deadpanned from the doorway. Nico spun around in shock.

“I didn’t even hear you come down.” He said. His jaw hurt from clenching it to avoid breaking down. Being back in Venice...Well, he had an idea of how he would go home. Being met by poison cows and turned into a plant was not included.

“I have been known to be fairly stealthy.” Leo didn’t move to enter or leave. Nico felt his gaze on him the entire time he pulled out another leaf. It stung as it left his skin.

“You’re bleeding.” Leo stated again.

“I’m not surprised.” Nico spat.

“Let me get it.” Leo said. Without hearing an acceptance for help, he turned Nico around and ran an alcohol pad over the small holes. Nico swallowed at the feeling of Leo’s fingers steadying him. He knew it was a stupid attraction that caused him to feel what he was feeling. This was entirely different from Percy. Stupid Percy.

“Bandage?” Nico held up a 3 by 3 bandaid and Leo pressed it flat on Nico’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“So, was it what you dreamed?” Leo asked. Nico shot him a warning glare.

“You’re bordering dangerous territory. Don’t start.” Nico said in a low tone. Leo’s eyebrows pinched in and his mouth quirked into a frown.

“I was just asking how it was.”

“You heard. Poison cows and plant transformations.”

“Fine. Don’t talk about it.”

“I won’t.” Nico, now with his shirt back on, left the infirmary. He could still feel phantom fingers on his shoulder. He tried to ignore it.

++++

Nico found himself watching with bated breath, praying to every god he was on good terms with that Hazel and Jason would come back alive. He had faith in his sister, sure. But he’s already lost Bianca, no way in Tartarus would he lose Hazel too. So he stood on the deck, next to Leo, restraining himself from reaching out and grabbing Leo’s arm. He didn’t know what was going on and that was the worst part. It was quiet on the hilltop until it wasn’t. Something had fallen over the side of the hill, something human sized. Nico felt his chest go cold and he instinctively reached out, curling a hand around Leo’s arm.

“Jason!” Piper shouted, lurching forward. All five on the deck watched in horror as Jason Grace took his last seconds of life before being swallowed whole by the giant turtle. Somewhere, Nico knew Piper was screaming but something felt wrong. He didn’t feel anything death-y. Frank was shouting Hazel’s name at the hilltop and Leo was frozen in place next to Nico.

“No.” Leo whispered. “Jason...no.” It was a broken sound and Nico felt his chest tighten even more. He looked back up to the hilltop and frowned. There must be something else going on. Before he could figure it out though, Hazel came flying off the hilltop and into the turtle’s mouth. Nico felt his mouth open in a scream but everything felt slowed down. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to get to her.

“Light up the ballistae! We’re firing on that prick!” Leo wrenched his arm out of Nico’s death grip and set to work preparing to attack the hilltop. Then, a shimmer in the hilltop occurred and Nico had his realization. He saw Sciron with his back to the edge.

“WAIT! Look!” He shouted. And nobody ever expects him to yell, so when he does, people tend to stand at attention. Everything froze again as Sciron was knocked off the cliff by a flying body and landed in the turtle’s gruesome maw. It must’ve sunk into the others what had happened because cheers and shouts erupted around Nico. Leo bounded over to him and looked at him in awe.

“There was no death feeling. They had to have been alive.” Nico muttered. Leo grinned and Nico had the small thought that it shouldn’t have been nearly as attractive as it was. Without warning, Leo rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Way to let us know.” And while Leo probably was trying to joke, it just rubbed Nico the wrong way. He scowled and left Leo to watch on in confusion.

++++

Jason and Nico had gotten back to the ship, Nico looking like an absolute nightmare. After the debrief meeting, he fled into the depths of the ship with Diocletian’s scepter as Jason’s gaze bore into his back. Hazel tried to intercept him but Nico just ducked around her.

“Nico.” Hazel stated.

“Not now, Haze.” Nico growled out. All he wanted was to lock himself in somewhere. He didn’t realize he was in the infirmary until he heard the door open.

“You can’t just ignore everyone. I know you’ve probably decided you’re a lone wolf, but you’re a part of this team right now.” Leo shut the door behind him.

“Go away.” Nico spat. “I’m serious, I’ve got no patience for anything.”

“Why are you so pissed? It was a successful quest. You got the scepter. Jason left his note. What’s got you so jacked up?” Leo asked. He got closer to Nico which Nico thought was a mistake.

“I’m not discussing this.” Nico stood up with the scepter to leave but Leo blocked his path. Nico met his eyes and poured every intimidating thought and emotion forward. He bent the fear around Leo to curl inwards.

“Let. Me. Out.” Slow, measured words filtered between the two.

“No. Not until you tell me how to make this, you being a part of this team, work.” Leo set his jaw in defiance. His eyes flickered in fear but he stayed firmly in Nico’s path.

“What did Jason tell you?” Nico asked, curious of the answer but also stalling while he figured out a way to push Leo aside.

“Jason? He didn’t say anything.” Leo said. “Should he have?”

Nico figured that if he could catch Leo off guard then he could be able to push him aside. Now was just a matter of figuring out what to say…

“I figured he would. You all are so buddy-buddy.” Nico got closer to Leo, damning his personal rules. Leo still didn’t move. He smelled of gasoline and fried circuit boards. Nico hated that it was alluring.

“I figured Jason would’ve warned his friends I’m a threat.” Nico whispered. Leo tilted his chin up and glared.

“You’re as much a threat as Buford.” Leo replied. His lips quirked up in a small smirk and Nico lost all sense of control. Every minute spent crying in the dark, every damning thought he’d had, every piece of anger at mythos and himself poured out into one small mistake. He kissed Leo. Whole heartedly landed his lips on Leo’s and immediately regretted it. He pulled back and saw Leo watching with wide, shocked eyes. Nico scoffed. Now was his chance to push Leo aside. He didn’t.

“Not the threat I was talking about.” Nico figured Leo would move after that and he could go lock himself away until Athens. But Leo didn’t move. He didn’t speak. Nico began to wonder if he was even breathing.

“Do it again.” Leo hissed. Nico narrowed his eyes. Was this some game? Before Nico could process the possibilities, Leo pressed forward, sealing their lips again and started backing Nico up to one of the cots. Nico flailed, nearly dropping the scepter in his hand. He put his other hand on Leo’s chest and pushed back.

“Wait, what?” He asked. His hand rested on Leo’s chest as Leo panted.

“Di Angelo, I’m sick of this quest demanding so much and this crew being all couples. If you can make me forget about it for even a moment, I’m game.”

Nico watched him, wide-eyed for a couple moments. He checked his own brain and made some connections he wasn’t too upset over:

First, he meant what he said about being over Percy.

Second, Leo was by far one of the more attractive guys on this ship.

And last, Nico’s been depriving himself of this for way too long. Societal expectations be damned.

He set the scepter down on the counter behind the cot and pulled Leo forward, hands capturing the sides of his face and kissed him fiercely. Leo sighed into the kiss and Nico gave all his logical thought up to the wind. He moved simply on instinct. His hands running down Leo’s sides, resting a moment on scarring skin from Rome. He nipped Leo’s bottom lip, kissed down his neck, bit into the junction of his shoulder causing Leo to gasp.

“Gods, ah!” Leo was vocal. Every gasp, every soft moan that escaped his lips spurred Nico on even more. Leo’s hands were teasing the skin above his waistband and Nico about melted into the floor. One of Leo’s hands went further down and pressed into Nico’s crotch. Nico threw his head back and openly moaned. Leo whimpered in response. Nico pressed his hips forward in search of friction. Leo provided and pressed harder.

“ _ Foterre, mio puttano.”  _ Nico exhaled. Leo was looking at him, eyes blown wide, taking in Nico’s every movement. “What do you want?”

Leo faltered in his movements. He seemed unsure how to answer. Then, his eyes sparkled at a half-formed idea starting in his head.

“I want to taste you. I want you to use my mouth.” Leo said, letting his mouth rest open as if trying to entice Nico even more. Nico closed his eyes and took a breath. The image of Leo on his knees, mouth full as he used the mechanic how he pleased was very attractive. Nico fully leaned against the cot and looked back to Leo.

“Get to it.” He said, voice low. Leo licked his lips and sank to his knees reaching to open Nico’s jeans and pull them and his underwear halfway down his thighs. He looked up through his eyelashes and held eye contact as he licked a line from the base to tip. It took everything in Nico not to push into the other’s mouth immediately. Leo was still holding eye contact and Nico refused to back down from the challenge. Leo’s tongue dipped into the slit and Nico sighed.

“Enough teasing.” Nico warned. Leo did say he wanted to be used, after all. Leo smirked and gave another kitten lick and he worked to pull out his own dick from the confines of his pants. He wrapped his hand around himself and tugged as he let his teeth graze Nico while pulling back to lick his lips. Nico’s hips stuttered and he decided that enough was enough. He cradled the back of Leo’s head and guided him to take him into his mouth.

“Suck.” Nico commanded. Leo had no idea Nico could be this dominant but to hell if he wasn’t going to take advantage of it. Leo closed his lips around Nico and hollowed his cheeks. Nico’s hand curled into his hair and guided him off then back onto his dick, pressing further each thrust. One particularly rough thrust had Leo gagging as Nico’s tip touched the back of his throat.

“Gods, your throat is so tight. Sucking my dick like a good boy.” Nico praised the boy and in turn, Leo moaned around Nico sending vibrations up his dick.

“Ah, Leo. I’m not gonna-ah! I’m not gonna last.  _ Merda _ ,  _ bolide, foterre. Favore, si, si. _ ” Nico babbled. Leo had no idea what he was saying but damn it was one of the hottest things Leo had ever experienced. He took a breath through his nose and pressed forward, taking Nico entirely and swallowing around him. Heat was pooling in his stomach and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Leo, I’m gonna-” Nico pulled out of Leo’s mouth, leaving Leo to keep his mouth open as Nico came. Ropes of cum painted Leo’s face and the notion he was the reason Nico came sent him over the edge. He arched his back and let out a strangled moan. Once he came down, he collapsed on the floor behind him.

“Holy-”

“Yeah.” Nico was still breathless but he stood and tucked himself away before grabbing a wet cloth. He kneeled down next to Leo and began wiping the other’s face.

“Look, this quest is shit. I know.” Nico said. “If you ever need anything, I guess, I’m around.”

Leo took the cloth and wiped off his hand and put his clothes back together.

“D’ya know your italian is the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard?” He asked after tossing the rag towards the dirty pile that had gathered over the course of their trip. He looked back to see Nico blushing. “What’d you call me anyways?”

Nico smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I called you  _ mio puttano _ .” Then he got up, grabbed the scepter and left, leaving Leo to short circuit on the floor of the infirmary. Leo vowed to himself that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d go to Nico for some stress relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dum-dum aaaand didn't link my tungle:  
> kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com


End file.
